


Fire and Ice

by ceciwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: Izzy and Clary persuade Alec to tag along for a hockey match, and while Alec doesn't know much about hockey, he may or may not end up being rather fascinated with a certain hockey player at the end of the game.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts), [theloverneverleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I know nothing about hockey besides what my friends and google have told me, and I've watched maybe three matches all in all. 
> 
> But this is dedicated to my two favourite hockey nerds, who have had a rough time these last couple of weeks<3

”Alec, come on, hurry up before all the good seats are taken.”  
  
Alec squinted his eyes at his sister as he made his way closer to where she and her girlfriend were standing. “I thought you said we had front row tickets?” He handed over their drinks as he followed them into the arena. “And besides, you are the ones who wanted snacks for the games, it’s not my fault the queue was so long.”  
  
Clary was leading the way, Izzy’s hand in hers, even though both her and Izzy had been to these things a thousand times before.   
  
Clary's father, Luke, was captain of the official state hockey team, and the girls often went to support them during both more and less important games, when they were back in the city for a game.   
  
Even though this had been one of their more important games, Clary had somehow managed to get hold of an extra ticket, and they had both begged Alec to tag along. It hadn't taken much convincing, but the truth was that Alec knew his sister.   
  
Once she had been set on making him go out and have some fun, she wasn't going to stop until he agreed. And a hockey game was at least better than blind dates and doing dancing, both of which she had tried to get him to do before.  
  
And she was right. Senior year had been tough, and even though _two months before graduating college_ might not be the best time to take a break, it would definitely do him good before the last exam stress.  
  
Izzy shook her head. "No, I said we had access to the front section, right beside the team." She laughed and looked at him over her shoulder. "That doesn't mean we necessarily get the good seats unless we get there before they're all taken."  
  
It ended up not being a problem at all, as they managed to find a couple of seats on the second row. They had a perfect view of the field, and Luke had no problem location them when he came over to say _hi_ just before the games started.  
  
The game itself had been great. Alec didn’t know much about hockey and if he had to be honest it wasn’t always easy to keep your eye on the puck, but that hadn’t made the match any less exciting to watch.   
  
Luke had been incredible to watch; always quick on his feet, ready to give the other team a reminder of who they were playing against, and even scored a goal at some point in the game.  
  
What really caught Alec’s attention – as well as the rest of the area he supposed – was one of the assistant captains. _You can recognise them by the A on their jersey_ , the girls had told him.   
  
Well, he had noticed the A, as well as the short last name on the back of the jersey, given the fact that his eyes had been glued to the guy for most of the game. His movements were fluid, almost like a dance, fast on his feet like Luke, and he seemed to know how to handle a stick better than anyone else on the field.  
  
During the game, he had managed to score no less than three goals – a hat trick, Alec knew that much – resulting in him and the ice getting showered in hats thrown from fans all around the arena.  
  
Not only was it a feat in itself, it had also brought the score to 4-1 which had ultimately lead to them winning the game. It had happened about five minutes before the end of the game and now, ten minutes later, the cheering was still filling the arena along with chanting from the fans.   
  
_Bane! Bane! Bane! Bane! Bane! Bane!_  
  
The team was just as loud, as they made their way to the players’ section. Clary and Izzy were quick to gain Luke’s attention and managed to talk to him for a few minutes, before he had to leave, though not before promising to meet them outside later.   
  
Alec was still however completely focused on this Bane person, and _boy_ was he not prepared for the sight that met him when the guy took off his helmet.   
  
Sure, it wasn’t like he had been covered up like the goalie, but watching him run those long fingers through his sweat-drenched hair or the way his dark eyes shined as the wide smile seemed to never leave his face, Alec felt the air leave his lungs for a moment, heart beating just a bit faster.   
  
Shit.  
  
Alec had no idea how long he kept looking at the guy, but only a few moments before the team left the arena to hit the showers – not that Alec dared to let his mind wander in that direction for too long – he had made eye contact with the man.   
  
Before Alec could even think of looking away, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring, the man had somehow managed to send him an even bigger smile than his was already sporting. And _a wink_. And all Alec could do was smile right back at him.  
  
After a few moments, Izzy and Clary managed to get his attention. They shared a knowing look with each other, which he decided to ignore completely as he followed them out the front area of the arena.   
  
Alec couldn’t get the man out of his head, as they sat down to wait. The other two simply chatted about the game for the next half hour before they were interrupted.  
  
“Hey, kiddo.” Clary sprang up from her seat to give Luke a hug, clearly excited to see him after the team had been about of the state for the last couple of weeks. As he let go of her, he tugged Izzy in for a hug as well before greeting Alec.  
  
Alec smiled at him and congratulated him on the win. His attention was stolen after only a few moments when he realised who had followed Luke as he approached them.   
  
His hair was still damp from the shower. A tiny bit of makeup framed his eyes, making them stand out as he looked at Alec with a small smile. Alec let his eyes wander for a few seconds; taking in the way the dark henley the man was wearing hugged his arms and how well his jeans fit his…  
  
“Hi, I’m Magnus.” Alec’s eyes quickly returned to his face, the smile on his face making up for the slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Alec,” he said as he shook Magnus’ hand. “You’re great, you’re, I mean, you were great… with uh, with the stick, you know, during the game.”   
  
For a moment, all he wanted was for the ground to swallow him before he could get the chance to embarrass himself even further. Then Magnus laughed, and suddenly all Alec could think about was how he could make him do it again.  
  
“How about you, Alec?” They both turn to Luke, who looks at them knowingly.   
  
“Hmm?” Alec inquired, eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.  
  
“Magnus and I are heading out for a post-game drink,” Luke explained, “and the girls have agreed to join us. Do you wanna come?”  
  
Alec blinked a few times. He turned to look at Magnus, who seemed to approved of the idea if the look in his eyes were anything to go by. Magnus raised an eyebrow, a silent _are you coming?_ hanging in the air between them before getting an answer.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, that sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this<3 Please come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://softdaddario.tumblr.com)


End file.
